1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling and heat dissipation system for an automotive lamp, and more particularly to a cooling and heat dissipation system for an automotive lamp with cool air suctioned outside a car body through actuation of an engine as a heat dissipation medium.
2. Related Art
Illuminants used in the current car lamps are mainly classified into four types, that is, incandescent bulbs, halogen bulbs, xenon bulbs, and light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Especially the current technology of LEDs has reached a high-brightness technical level. When being used in the car lamps, a plurality of LEDs must be used to provide sufficient brightness, so as to comply with the specifications of relevant laws and regulations of the car lamps. However, since the luminous efficiency of the LEDs only accounts for 20% of the input energy, and about 80% of the input energy is dissipated in a form of heat energy, much heat energy is generated in power consumption. When a plurality of LEDs is used in the car lamp, much heat energy is generated, and when the heat energy generated by the LEDs cannot be removed in other forms, the light output of the LEDs is reduced, or the color temperature and the color chroma of the LEDs are changed, and even the diode is damaged due to overheating.